1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a method for programmed-controlled telephone switching wherein a central controller that includes a memory executes all of the switching functions and its memory includes all information required for the execution of the switching functions which have been stored and specific performance features relating to the setup of call connection can be automatically initiated by a subscriber station.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In present day telephone switching systems, a telephone subscriber can use various performance features which are available at his subscriber station. For example, performance features such as dial repetition, abbreviated dialing, call rerouting and connecting for conference calls are available, for example. Such performance features can be initiated either initially when the switching equipment is utilized or also during a call connection which already exist. It is known to initiate performance features by dialing specific numbers such as numerical sequences. This is complicated for the user and there is the risk of incorrect inputs. Another possibility of activating performance features is possible using function keys. In the prior art systems, specific decisions are required by an individual user for the specific possible connections. For example, when the called subscriber station is busy, the calling subscriber can initiate a number of performance features as, for example, automatic call-back, call-waiting , break in or dial repetition or, respectively a message exchange via "voice mailboxes" in the most modern systems.
When the subscriber decides to utilize one of these performance features, then he has no possibility of modifying the earlier selected performance features without the initiation of a new command and such initiation can be fairly complicated. For many subscribers, it is also considered inconvenient to dial additional numbers or to actuate specific functions keys when setting up a call connection which is usually carried out while performing some other activity.